


Белый мрамор

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Deathwatch - Freeform, Detective, Drama, Gen, M/M, Other, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Караул Смерти требует от своих оперативников крепкой воли, огромных сил и несгибаемой выдержки. Караул Смерти принимает в свои ряды только лучших.Но даже лучшие оказываются бессильны перед порчей, прорастающей изнутри.***************************************************************Идея и герои принадлежат aesmadeva, новеллизация  - моя. Местами пробегают канонические персонажи из Гвардии Ворона.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesmadeva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aesmadeva).

Потолок здесь был серый. Прохладный, нейтральный тон не давал глазам устать, на выжигал сетчатку сразу же, стоило проснуться от долгого сна. Но на сером фоне почти сразу же возникали пятна, начинали танцевать, играть в догонялки, мерцать и сливаться друг с другом.

Хедера устало закрыл глаза и потер лицо ладонями. В голове было пусто, а в затылке разливалась такая легкость, словно пока он спал, его мозг выковыряли через уши ― те нещадно болели, как при резком перепаде давления, ― и набили опустевший череп хрустящей синтетической ватой.

Хедера перевернулся набок ― боль стекла в правое ухо, и осела там, грозя вытечь на подушку. Одеревеневшие мышцы не сразу откликались на команды мозга, словно осмысливая их.

Сколько доз ему всадили? Сорок? Семьдесят?

Хедера смутно помнил колючие укусы инъекторов, впивавшихся в запястья, в сгибы локтей, куда-то под лопатку, в шею, как стая кровососущих насекомых. Но даже модифицированная память не смогла подсказать, сколько раз его кусали тонкие иглы.

Пятна перед глазами стали бледнее, боль постепенно уходила куда-то в шею. Хедера пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, протянув руку, забрал с тумбочки инфопланшет. Лизнул влажный палец пересохшим языком, ― на его кончике осталась горечь, ― и провел по экрану. ДНК-анализатор приветливо моргнул зеленым, и сияющая на экране инсигния Караула Смерти сменилась панелью доступа к файлам.

Пять иконок. Пять наборов цифр.

Хедера поморгал ― глаза все еще с трудом воспринимали сияние, ― и почувствовал, как по щекам ползут слезы. Под щекой стало мокро.

Внутри было слишком пусто. Значит, это просто реакция на свет. На свет и на ту монструозную дозу транквилизатора, которая все еще булькает у него в венах.

Хедера отложил планшет, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь, кроме номеров личных дел. Имена. Голоса. Лица.

Голова откликнулась болью, виски сжали расплавленные клещи ― и сразу же разжались, оставив горящие уши и резь в глазах.

Хедера с остервенением потер глаза, но чем больше он их тер, тем сильнее они слезились. Шмыгнув носом, он снова взял в руки планшет. Еще раз разблокировал, еще раз открыл панель файлов, еще раз пробежал глазами по списку. И, так и не прикоснувшись ни к одному, снова отложил планшет, поджал ноги, смахнул ползущие по лицу слезы, сжался в клубок, обнимая жесткую подушку.

Варп бы их побрал, эти транквилизаторы…

Хедера прикрыл глаза, и в памяти снова всплыл сумрак, разгоняемый газовыми факелами, уродливые морды скульптур, поддерживавших колонны, уходившие наверх, под сводчатый потолок.

***

…Сводчатый зал был наполнен гулом. Гудела вентиляционная система, гонявшая по залу ощутимый сквозняк, почти неслышно свистел газ, подаваемый в резные горелки факелов. Жужжала аппаратура, негромко переговаривались собиравшиеся в амфитеатре десантники.

Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что вокруг плещется море, успокаивающе рассказывает что-то шелестящим шепотом волн.

Но закрывать глаза не хотелось.

Стоило опустить веки, и перед внутренним взором из шелестящих волн памяти снова всплывали картины, которые хотелось забыть. Напрягались мышцы, сильнее врезались в запястья ремни креплений, ощутимее становились иглы инъекторов, утыкавшие руки до самых локтей.

Здесь было скверно. Но _там_ было еще хуже.

― Брат? Все в порядке?

Хедера открыл глаза, в упор глядя на склонившегося над ним апотекария. Смуглое лицо, покрытое татуировками, напоминало морду ящера. Сложные узоры вились по вискам, по щекам, спускались на губы и дальше, по подбородку, в ворот доспеха. Невозможно забыть, если увидишь хотя бы раз.

Хедера снова опустил веки, восстанавливая в памяти только что увиденный узор.

Смуглые черты, яркие линии, темные серьезные глаза ― образ был таким ярким, что его, казалось, можно было потрогать рукой.

Пока.

Скоро он утонет в том же черном, шелестящем море, как утонили десятки других.

― Все в порядке.

Собственный голос показался чужим, слишком низким, слишком гулким, слишком хриплым.

Ему говорили, что он сорвал голос, что поврежденные связки будут восстанавливаться долго, и что молчание было бы лучшим лекарством, и если бы не постоянные расспросы и допросы, времени понадобилось бы меньше, и что…

Хедера устало откинулся на спинку кресла и глубоко вдохнул, рассматривая рассаживавшихся на свои места высших офицеров. Половина лиц была ему незнакома. При мысли об этом по бледным губам Хедеры проскользнула непрошенная улыбка. Он их не знал, и запомнить их лица ему было не суждено.

Зато остальные были хорошо знакомы. Лорд-командор Лауро Дейра, старший библиарий Бенлор, старший капеллан Дженнел, старший апотекарий Павладопулос, караульный капитан Матей Ормола… Похоже, весь цвет Караула Смерти сегодня собрался полюбоваться на одного избыточно проблемного десантника. Судя по знакам отличия на доспехах остальных, это были высшие офицеры из других крепостей, тоже в основном апотекарии или библиарии. На наплечниках у еще двоих был знак, который Хедера раньше не видел ― свернувшаяся в лемнискату змея, пытающаяся проглотить пронзающий ее меч, ― но судя по остальным знакам, оба этих десантника занимали высокие посты.

И все они не отводили глаз от Хедеры, раздетого, накрепко зафиксированного в допросном кресле, опутанного проводами и датчиками, лохматого, воняющего трехдневным потом. Лица, лица, лица ― сочувствующие лица, настороженные лица, выжидающие лица, хмурые лица, спокойные лица, равнодушные лица, заинтересованные лица…

Будь они все прокляты.

Апотекарий, возившийся с инъекторами, впивавшимися в руки Хедеры, закончил настраивать приборы и, шагнув вперед, коротко объявил:

― Милорд командор, сэр, все готово. Мы можем начинать.

Лорд-командор Дейра едва заметно кивнул, и апотекарий, почтительно поклонившись, отошел назад, встав за спинкой кресла. Гул голосов умолк. Командор поднялся на ноги и обвел собравшихся взглядом.

― Я приветствую всех, кто собрался сегодня здесь, в этом зале, ― начал он, и его глубокий, низкий голос отдался где-то под потолком. ― Я приношу извинения за срочный вызов, братья. Я знаю, что многим из вас пришлось покинуть поля сражений, вернуться с дальних миров, оставить важные миссии…

«Чтобы полюбоваться на одного спятившего Гвардейца Ворона. Очаровательно».

Хедера даже усмехнулся уголком рта.

― … но вопрос, который нам необходимо обсудить, не терпит отлагательств. Ордо Ксенос не будет ждать. Они настоятельно требуют от нас объяснений.

«Они? Кто ― они? Друзья милорда Ревека?..»

Внутри снова заворочалась злость. Хедера усилием воли подавил подскочивший было пульс. Еще одна доза транквилизаторов лишит его ясности рассудка, а разговор предстоит долгий.

― …Брата Тана обвиняют в нарушении клятв молчания, ― продолжил лорд-командор. ― Представители ордоса утверждают, что информация, раскрытая братом Таном о миссии, подрывает репутацию Инквизиции. Они требуют его немедленной выдачи. Если мы ответим на их требования отказом, это может негативно сказаться на нашем дальнейшем сотрудничестве. Ситуация сложная, ― добавил он, помолчав. ― И если вина брата Тана будет доказана, то мы будем обязаны передать его в руки Инквизиции. Его уже допрашивали капелланы и библиарии нашей крепости, отчеты о первичных допросах были отправлены вам вместе с вызовом. Однако протокол требует от нас соблюдения ряда формальностей. Брат Тан? Ты готов повторить свой рассказ?

Хедера не сразу сообразил, что теперь лорд-командор Дейра обращается непосредственно к нему. Он вздрогнул ― датчики на кресле сердито пискнули, ― и, совладав с собой, кивнул.

― Я готов.

Значит, это все придется пережить еще раз…

Хедера обвел взглядом собравшихся. Старший библиарий Бенлор смотрел на него, чуть прищурившись, как хищник, караулящий жертву. Словно ждал, что Хедера выкинет что-нибудь… эдакое. Словно готовился отражать атаку. Впрочем, если вспомнить, о чем рассказывали Хедере апотекарии, опасения брата-библиария вполне можно было понять. В глазах старшего апотекария Павладопулоса виднелось куда больше сочувствия. Хедера подозревал, что сочувствует брат-апотекарий скорее бездарной трате и без того нестабильного геносемени Гвардии Ворона и трудозатратам, которые ушли у его коллег на создание полноценного космического десантника.

Злость внутри шевельнулась снова.

Так смотрели родители на Освобождении, когда говорили о великом предке. Так смотрели братья в Шпиле, узнавая о его семье. Так смотрели в крепости Караула, замечая его небольшой изъян.

От него как будто заранее ждали подвоха. Ожидали, что он подведет ― предков, орден, команду, ― и заранее не одобряли его поступок.

Хедера несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаивая снова поднявшийся пульс.

― Я готов, ― повторил он, просто ради того, чтобы проверить, как звучит его голос.

― Тогда приступим, ― лорд-командор кивнул и сел на место. ― Мы готовы слушать тебя, брат.

― С чего я должен начать?

― С самого начала.

В зале повисла тишина. Где-то под потолком раздался тихий шелест. Так шелестела хитиновая чешуя. Хедера не был уверен, слышит ли он этот шелест на самом деле, или же просто воспоминания, вызванные приказом командора, начали всплывать сами, не дожидаясь, пока их облекут в слова.

Хедера еще раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Шелест утих, и теперь в ушах только ритмично пульсировала кровь.

― Меня зовут Хедера Тан, ― начал он. ― Боевой брат Четвертой роты Гвардии Ворона. Пятьдесят шесть стандартных месяцев назад был призван в Караул Смерти, проходил Долгую Вахту в караульной крепости Альира, в постоянном составе истребительной команды «Алекто». В настоящий момент, ― его голос снова охрип, заскрипел, словно между словами попал мелкий камешек, ― в настоящий момент я являюсь единственным выжившим ее членом. А вообще…


	2. Chapter 2

А вообще их было пятеро.

Их всех призвали пять лет назад, сразу после Дерденейской Кампании.

Дерденеи были метеоритным скоплением, опоясывающим густонаселенную систему, освещаемую звездой с неблагозвучным названием Дерда-XZI-245. Внутри метеоритного кольца кипела жизнь. Там колонизировали и терраформировали каждую доступную планету, там велась добыча полезных ископаемых, а в глубине, за защитными периметрами, располагались научные космические станции. В системе Дерды располагался мир-кузница Адрастикс, принадлежавший марсианским Механикум. На Адрастиксе велась разработка оборудования для терраформирования, которое опробовали прямо там же, на свободных планетах и крупных метеоритах.

А еще там делали оружие ― такое, чтобы можно было уничтожать лишние метеориты и планеты, не поддающиеся колонизации.

Густонаселенная, хорошо защищенная, полная ресурсов, Дерда была лакомым куском. И Лорды Терры распорядились разместить там аванпост Караула Смерти, помогавшего Механикум с защитой системы.

И когда открылась Дерденейская аномалия, аванпост был уничтожен одним из первых.

Доподлинно неизвестно, отчего варп-разлом возник именно там, на самом краю системы, как огромная пасть, откусив кусок метеоритного кольца. Аванпост Караула Смерти сгинул в разломе в первые же часы, и информация на остальные посты поступила с задержкой.

А потом из разлома начали выходить корабли. Боевые банды отступников хлынули сквозь пробой, как падальщики, изголодавшиеся по добыче. Поговаривали, что именно колдуны из числа предателей сумели подчинить себе потоки варпа в достаточной мере, чтобы аномалия раскрылась в опасной близости от населенных планет.

Механикум сопротивлялись отчаянно, в их распоряжении были огромные ресурсы и многочисленная армия, сформированная из жителей пострадавших планет.

И на многие месяцы, пока Империум спешно стягивал к Дерденеям войска, система утопала в крови и огне.

Караул Смерти тоже направил к Дерде своих оперативников. В их задачи входила не только помощь силам обороны, но и поиски пропавшего аванпоста и возможных выживших.

В Дерденеи отправилось около десяти истребительных команд, в общей сложности сорок восемь космических десантников.

Вернулось шестеро.

Но Дерденеи удалось освободить, уничтожив все корабли нападавших.

Караул понес серьезные потери, и после этого спешно принялся восстанавливать численность бойцов. Караул провел внеурочный призыв, напоминая каждому ордену о давних клятвах и обещаниях. Караул призывал всех доступных кандидатов, личными делами которых располагал на тот момент.

Гвардия Ворона, как и многие другие, получила запрос на двоих космических десантников. Корвин Северакс, магистр ордена, пытался отстрочить призыв. Гвардия Ворона и сама в тот момент еще зализывала раны после нескольких кампаний подряд, и даже два бойца были для нее ощутимой потерей. Северакс мог отправить любых других воинов вместо запрошенных, но не мог отказаться вовсе.

В тот же день присутствующее в Вороньем Шпиле командование ордена собралось на Конклаве теней, чтобы обсудить доступные кандидатуры. Но совещание не затянулось ― практически сразу же слово взял капитан Четвертой роты Ардарик Ваанес, заявивший, что его бойцы готовы исполнить свой долг перед Империумом.

Поговаривали, что тем самым Ваанес отдавал долг перед Кайвааном Шрайком, капитаном Третьей. Поговаривали, что владыка Северакс собирался отправить кого-то из его роты, несмотря на то, что Третья совсем недавно вернулась с Аластры-9-2-6, где долгих десять месяцев противостояла боевым бандам последователей Кхорна.

В тенях поговаривали о многом. Но на свет эти разговоры не выходили.

Зато на свет сразу вышли имена из списка, отправленного Севераксу капитаном Ваанесом. Их было шестеро ― двое сержантов и четверо боевых братьев, которых капитан счел достойными несения Долгой Вахты.

После того, как прошел Конклав, целых два дня тени шелестели, шуршали, шептались, предвкушали и гадали, спорили и даже делали ставки.

Хедера ставок не делал. Он смотрел в будущее с оптимистичным фатализмом, или с фаталистичным оптимизмом, кому как угодно. От судьбы все равно не уйдешь, так какой смысл переживать и расстраиваться? Или же заранее радоваться, чтобы потом наступило ледяное, тяжелое похмелье, когда реальность окажется не такой, как мнилось сначала?

Да и, прямо сказать, брат Тан никогда не питал особенных иллюзий по поводу собственных талантов. Он был хорош в бою, но командовать не рвался, он был хорошим диверсантом и разведчиком, но не мог тягаться с такими порождениями тьмы, как те же Шрайк и Ваанес. Его взаимоотношения с тьмой напоминали крепкую дружбу. Тень была готова прикрыть его спину, тень была готова защитить его от противника, тень помогала избежать ненужных встреч и разговоров, но тень была ему названой сестрой, а не матерью. Она впускала его, но он не становился ее частью.

Среди имен, которые предположительно были в списке ― ни Северакс, ни Ваанес не делились информацией ни с кем из братьев, но слухи по Шпилю разлетались быстрее всяких птиц, ― были куда более талантливые, куда более достойные службы братья.

Одним из таких братьев, по мнению самого Хедеры, был Ардан Кайтаран, его давний, самый близкий друг и соратник. В ордене за Арданом с первых дней закрепилось прозвище «Bhei-gayah», «Белоглазый». Причуды нестабильного геносемени не дали его глазам почернеть так же, как они чернели у остальных братьев. Наоборот, и без того светлые, они стали светлее еще больше, и порой глаза Ардана казались и вовсе белыми сферами с черными точками зрачков. Смотрелось жутковато, особенно для тех, кто видел Ардана впервые. Впрочем, в роте, да и во всем ордене Ардана любили ― жутковатая внешность компенсировалась отменными боевыми навыками и спокойным, располагающим характером.

Сам Хедера Ардана обожал. Иногда даже боготворил. Потихоньку и предварительно убедившись, что побратим его не слышит. В противном случае в воздухе начинала разливаться такая неловкость, что ее можно было собирать руками в мягкие серые комки и раскладывать по карманам.

Ардан был настоящим Гвардейцем Ворона. Он не любил шума, внимания, лишних слов и лишних жестов.

Видимо, именно поэтому Ардан сблизился с Хедерой Таном. С тем самым Хедерой Таном, который, открывая рот, мигом начинал занимать все доступное пространство, тем самым Хедерой Таном, которого товарищи порой ловили за руки, «чтобы посмотреть, сможешь ли ты говорить, если связать тебе руки». Тем самым Хедерой Таном, который тоже не любил повышенного внимания, но неминуемо его притягивал.

В общем, Хедера Ардана обожал, и не сомневался, что именно Ардана призовут на службу в Караул, и был готов не задумываясь отдать ему свое место, если Хедеру в Караул призовут, а Ардана ― нет.

И даже чуть не сказал об этом, когда встретил побратима в коридоре, и, уловив его взгляд, понял, что что-то не так.

― Милорд магистр принял решение, ― сообщил Ардан в ответ на молчаливый вопрос. ― Мы вылетаем завтра, Маро.

Он был единственным на весь орден десантником, которому дозволялось называть Хедеру «Маро». Ну, еще его так звал дядюшка. Но дядюшка просто никого не спрашивал.

― «Мы»? ― переспросил Хедера.

***

― …Я приношу свои извинения, брат, ― подал голос один из десантников со змеей на наплечнике, поднимая руку. ― В твоем личном деле об этом не указано. Прозвища в Гвардии Ворона имеют какое-то сакральное значение?

Хедера криво усмехнулся.

― Не больше, чем в других орденах, милорд, ― ответил он.

В Гвардии Ворона прозвищами в том или ином виде пользовалась добрая половина братьев. За кем-то прозвище приклеивалось при вступлении в космический десант, кто-то сам выбирал себе имя по личным причинам, а у выходцев с киаварских помоек частенько не было ничего, кроме бандитских кличек, которые при переводе на высокий готик превращались в говорящие фамилии.

Впрочем, у самого Хедеры прозвища не было. Свое имя он получил при рождении. Семья Тан вела свой род от капитана корабля, служившего еще при Кораксе. Капитан, родившийся и выросший на Ликее, большую часть жизни не видел ничего, кроме плесени, каменных стен и сгнившего металла. Получив свободу после восстания, старший Тан побывал на самых разных планетах, и, восхищенный природным многообразием Империума, назвал двоих детей в честь самых красивых цветов. Правдой это было или нет, но традиция прижилась, и все поколения семьи Тан носили «растительные» имена.

А за два поколения до появления Хедеры на свет, семья Тан породнилась с домом Солари.

Семья Солари так же вела свой род от ликейских каторжников. Керан Солари был одним из тех, кто воспитывал юного Коракса, а трое его детей сражались в первых рядах среди тех, кто принес обитателям луны долгожданную свободу. Керан был слишком стар для того, чтобы становиться космическим десантником, но Ларек, его младший сын, успешно прошел все преобразования и вступил в ряды Гвардейцев Ворона. Тысячелетиями сыновья из дома Солари уходили в Гвардию Ворона, и многие из них оставили свой след в истории ордена.

Хедера, выросший под нескончаемые разговоры о великих предках, с малолетства был вынужден тащить на плечах весь груз родительских ожиданий. В ордене его бы ждало тоже самое. На первом собеседовании Хедера Солари упросил капелланов записать его под фамилией матери, но, как гласила давняя каторжная поговорка, как гайку не прячь, а при обходе все равно отыщут.

И вскоре про родство юного брата Тана с блистательным капитаном Второй роты знал весь орден.

Если Кайваан Шрайк был красой и гордостью Гвардии Ворона, то Аайз Солари был ее чумой и проклятием. Авантюрист по натуре, Аайз обладал талантом вляпываться в неприятности, потрясавшие своим размахом даже самых прожжённых скептиков, и выворачивался из них с таким изяществом, что даже некоторые библиарии разводили руками и качали головой. Капитан Солари обладал тем старым, ликейским еще характером, которым, по летописям, отличались соратники Коракса. Он не признавал авторитетов, он говорил, что думал, он руководствовался соображениями справедливости, а не тактикой и интригами. Командование его тихо ненавидело. Подчиненные его обожали.

Хедере блистательный капитан приходился «старшим братом пра-пра-пра-восемь-раз-пра-прадедушки», но для удобства был просто «дядюшкой». Хедера, правда, старался свести общение со знаменитым родственником к минимуму, но знакомства, конечно же, избежать не удалось.

Так Хедера стал «Маро».

Короткое, хлесткое прозвище приклеилось к Хедере с первого дня знакомства со знаменитым родственником. Сам Хедера тот день предпочел бы забыть, но прозвище, словно оправдывая собственный смысл, оплело его, опутало, проросло побегами внутрь, переплелось с волосами.

«Маро». Mareikka. Длинное, тонкое растение, оплетавшее травы и кусты в лесах Нгаривской дельты.

― Потому что он скорее mareikka, чем havastannya, ― просто ответил Аайз в ответ на вопрос. ― Не дорос еще.

***

― … Если я правильно улавливаю смысл, ― продолжил десантник со змеей на наплечнике, и Хедера понял, что лорд-командор его так и не представил, ― то «mareikka» ― это…

― «Вьюнок», ― кивнул Хедера, усмехнувшись.

Никто больше не улыбнулся, но дышать на несколько мгновений стало легче. Как будто ветерок повеял, разгоняя предгрозовую тяжесть, заставляя листья зашелестеть в гнетущей тишине.

Хедера глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и снова воззрился на десантника, но тот только покачал головой.

― Продолжай, пожалуйста.

***

― … Мы вылетаем завтра утром, Маро, ― сообщил Ардан, и Хедера недоуменно поднял брови.

― «Мы»?

― Мы. Лорд Северакс отправляет на службу в Караул нас обоих.

Тогда Хедере это показалось забавным. Тогда ему показалось, что примарх, Император, и кто там еще присматривает за космическим десантом, в тот момент смотрели в их сторону. Тогда ему подумалось, что, если их не оставит удача, то они проведут все годы Долгой Вахты плечом к плечу.

Так оно и вышло.

***

― …На каком основании оба Гвардейца Ворона остались в одной истребительной команде? ― спросил второй из двоих десантников со змеей на наплечнике. Он был явно старше первого, в угольно-черных, коротко остриженных волосах виднелась проседь ― как будто колкий ежик и окладистую бородку присыпали мукой.

― Это была наша собственная инициатива, брат-капеллан Рамирез, ― ответил караульный капитан Ормола. ― Возникла необходимость в нескольких командах с узкой специализацией. Задачей команды «Алекто» был поиск и скрытное уничтожение целей, и мы укомплектовали ее теми, кто владел необходимыми навыками. И когда пришел запрос от инквизитора Ревека на команду для тайных операций, «Алекто» лучше других отвечала его требованиям.

Мониторы, расположенные вокруг допросного кресла, тихонько пискнули, сообщая о повышении содержания адреналина в крови. Хедера постарался дышать как можно медленнее.

Этот ублюдок мертв. Он мертв. По крайней мере, так Хедере сказали. Он мертв. М-е-р-т-в.

― К тому же, ― добавил старший капеллан Дженнел, ― психотесты и проверки библиариев выявили крепкую связь между братом Таном и братом Кайратаном. Мы сочли целесообразным отправить их в одну команду. Им предстояло работать вместе в качестве основной движущей силы отряда, а крепкие узы всегда способствуют повышению производительности.

«Повышение производительности, да?»

Если бы не Ардан, Хедера бы не сидел сейчас здесь, под прицелом чужих взглядов. Не опозорил бы орден предательством. Не спятил бы, тьма их всех раздери.

Если бы не Ардан, Хедеры бы вообще здесь сейчас не было.

_«Маро, ты должен выжить, слышишь? Ты должен выжить, вернуться, отыскать этого выродка и убить.»_

Нет. На самом деле, он просто сказал ― «Маро, ты должен выжить».

Все остальное разумелось само собой.

― Думаю, мы услышали достаточно, ― продолжил капеллан Рамирез. ― Мы вернемся к обсуждению этого вопроса позднее. Брат Тан, я прошу тебя, продолжай. Мы слушаем.

Хедера еще раз глубоко вдохнул, покосился на мониторы, убедился, что адреналин снизился, и заговорил:

― Как я уже говорил, нас было пятеро…


	3. Chapter 3

А вообще их было пятеро.

И везло им, как утопленникам.

Дом, правда, говорил, что дело было совсем не в удаче. Что дело было в слаженности, в выучке, в талантах, в том, что удача ― понятие эфемерное, логике не поддающееся, а вот милость Бога-Императора существует на самом деле. И что на храбрых, благочестивых и преданных Бог-император всегда смотрит с одобрением.

Но Дом был библиарием. А они частенько бывали занудными.

Дом, правда, занудствовал редко. Большую часть времени он молчал. А когда Дом молчал, он становился похожим на задумчивый, но очень героический барельеф. Особенно в профиль. Сразу появлялось в нем что-то такое… этакое. Одухотворенное и просветленное. Хотелось расправить плечи, поднять подбородок и гордым, чеканным шагом идти совершать подвиги.

А когда просветление и одухотворение достигало своего апогея, Хель не выдерживал и доставал мьод.

Вообще-то его звали Хельги, этого высокого, громкого, занимавшего, кажется, полкельи Космического Волка. Хельги Окровавленный Клык. «Почти как Кровавый», ― шутил он, ― «только Окровавленный». До «Хель» Хельги сократили еще на Фенрисе. «За сердце доброе и душу беззлобную», отвечал он, когда его спрашивали. «Окровавленным Клыком» окрестили там же. Свой путь в качестве Влка Фенрика Хельги начал с того, что выбил зуб Волчьему Жрецу, который пришел забрать его в Этт. Как назло, Хельги в этот момент оказался занят ― его племя обороняло деревню от нападения не слишком дружелюбных соседей. Как назло, Волчий Жрец оказался молод ― он сам совсем недавно вошел в круг жрецов и Хельги был одним из первых найденных им рекрутов. Каждый из них пытался аргументировать свою правоту, а когда словесные аргументы кончились, начались рукопашные. В рукопашном споре смертный юноша космическому десантнику проиграл, зато зуб остался ему на память.

Так Хельги стал Небесным Воином. Так Хельги оказался в Этте. Так Хельги приобрел трофей, прозвище и своего первого друга в рядах космических десантников.

А потом грянула кампания на Эрралаксе-6, где Хельги впервые столкнулся с флотом-ульем. Потом еще раз ― уже на Дарлаксе. И еще ― на Помоне-43-14. Разменяв шестой десяток, Хельги знал о тиранидах чуть больше, чем некоторые длиннозубые.

И так Хель Окровавленный Клык оказался в Карауле.

Когда Хель не шутил, он пил. Когда Хель не пил, он шутил. И когда между ним и Хедерой начиналась очередная словесная перепалка, это всегда было долго, громко и доставляло обоим участникам неимоверное удовольствие.

Дом их обоих стоически терпел. Он продолжал терпеть их словесные перепалки даже тогда, когда все остальные отговаривались срочными делами в армориуме, в скрипториуме, в тренировочных ямах и даже порой в купальнях. Хельги говорил, что это потому, что он библиарий ― те закаляют терпение такими способами, что иному десантнику и в голову не придет.

Дом на это загадочно улыбался и качал головой.

Если перепалки становились затягивались очень уж основательно, и уже всерьез начинало казаться, что худосочный Гвардеец Ворона и поджарый, но очень громкий Космический Волк занимают всю общую залу, со своего места вставал Тайхо.

И тогда становилось тихо.

Тайхо с габаритами повезло дважды. Во-первых, он был сыном Вулкана. Саламандры всегда отличались физической мощью. Во-вторых, Тайех’ай’ех Ток’Раш до облачения в черное служил сержантом в первой роте и носил благословленную броню терминатора. Что, конечно же, тоже сказывалось на ширине его плеч и толщине мускулов.

Как многие Саламандры, Тайхо обладал дружелюбным и спокойным нравом. Но когда могучая черная гора медленно поднималась с лавки под мелодичный перезвон бесконечных бусин, вплетенных в роскошную белую гриву, то Хель и Хедера мигом теряли всякую охоту к дальнейшим пререканиям. Под пристальным взглядом красных, без единого белого пятнышка глаз, очень хотелось выпрямить спину, расправить плечи и пойти отжаться раз сто. А еще лучше ― двести.

― Спасибо, Тайхо, ― говорил в такие моменты Дом, благодарно кивал и возвращался к чтению.

― Не за что, ― басил в ответ Тайех’ай’ех и под тот же мелодичный перезвон бусин усаживался обратно. Бусины были еще одним поводом для шуток у всей команды ― третьим, сразу после внушительных габаритов и впечатляющей белой гривы почти до пояса, заплетенной во множество белых косиц. Пока остальные Саламандры посвящали досуг ковке и пайке, Тайхо занимался тем, что дул стекло. Караульный капитан Ормола даже посмотреть пришел, когда об этом впервые услышал. Не поверил. Ушел с горстью бусин в руке и с глубокой задумчивостью во взгляде.

Конечно, с такой гривой и с такой отчаянной страстью к бусинам со скрытным перемещением у Тайех’ай’еха были некоторое трудности. Но, как говорил Хель, «с его габаритами это уже была не его проблема».

Большую часть времени Тайхо огромной черной тенью маячил за спиной у Дома. И Дом, без того не отличавшийся размахом плеч, казался еще меньше. И еще тише.

Дом, Доминик Иллюмион, второй кодиций из благородного ордена Новадесанта, был моложе их всех, тише их всех, но тем не менее, командиром «Алекто» назначили именно его. И за все годы их совместной службы никто из «Алекто» не подвергал приказы Дома сомнению. И дело было даже не в ведьмацком чутье, не в умении предвидеть события сквозь время и пространство, и не в гнетущей, давящей ауре, часто окружавшей библиариев.

Дело было в глубоком уважении, которое испытывали все члены истребительной команды к своему командиру. От Дома волной расходилось теплое, дружелюбное спокойствие, заставлявшее расправлять плечи и отвечать улыбкой на его скромную, едва заметную полуулыбку. Он и сам был весь какой-то светлый ― светлые волосы, светлая кожа, светлые голубые глаза. И на фоне огромного черного Тайхо Дом выглядел эдакой луной на бескрайнем черном небосклоне. Хель даже как-то рассказал приличествующую случаю фенрисийскую легенду про луну и небо, столь же древнюю, сколь смешную и сколь неприличную. Он еще пошутил тогда, что…

***

Хедера осекся на полуслове и несколько мгновений раздумчиво смотрел в пространство. Его не торопили, но наполненный молчаливым ожиданием воздух стал густым, почти вязким, и в легкие залезал неохотно.

Хедера помнил, что у Доминика были голубые глаза. Помнил, что тот вечно улыбался.

Но он помнил об этом, потому что об этом говорили. Об этом шутил Хель. Об этом шутил сам Хедера. Об этом шутил Тайхо, когда сам смеялся над тем, как замечательно они с побратимом смотрятся вместе.

Но лица Доминика Хедера не помнил. Ни малейшей детали. Ни шрама, ни родинки.

Он прикрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить. Но из глубин подсознания всплыла только боль, заворочалась, ткнулась в виски изнутри.

А перед глазами встал белый гладкий мрамор.

И следом за болью пришел снова пришел страх. Липкий. Холодный.

Мониторы сердито пискнули. И стоявший рядом апотекарий шевельнулся, как будто намереваясь сделать еще один укол. Хедера несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, и назойливый писк прекратился. И страх прошел. И белый мрамор сгинул и рассеялся.

― Брат Тан, ― позвал капеллан Рамирез, ― я полагаю, подробности о твоей команде можно опустить, чтобы не затягивать сегодняшнее собрание и не причинять тебе дополнительных неудобств. Мы с кодицием Энке, ― он коротко кивнул на коллегу с такой же змеей на наплечнике, ― ознакомились с личными делами павших членов «Алекто».

― Брат-капеллан Рамирез прав, ― кивнул капитан Ормола. ― Собравшимся здесь были предоставлены данные о составе вашей истребительной команды и ваш послужной список с кратким перечнем проведенных операций.

― Тогда о чем вы хотите услышать? ― Хедера поднял глаза на капитана. Почему-то на него смотреть было проще, чем на капеллана Рамиреза, хотя тот был вежлив, спокоен, и даже, похоже, испытывал что-то вроде симпатии к сидящему перед ним буйному сумасшедшему.

― О вашей последней миссии, брат. На борту «Монастерии».

― О нашей последней миссии… ― раздумчиво повторил Хедера, словно пробуя слова на вкус.

Его уже несколько раз допрашивали ― капелланы, библиарии, капелланы в присутствии библиариев и библиарии в присутствии капелланов. А когда его не допрашивали ни те и не другие, его в подробностях расспрашивали апотекарии. Он раз за разом повторял одно и то же, и пережил последние часы на «Монастерии» столько раз, что уже перестал ощущать что бы то ни было. Когда раз за разом пересматриваешь один и тот же кошмар, есть лишь два пути ― окончательно спятить или окончательно заледенеть.

Хедере казалось, что он заледенел. Что он закаменел. Что он сам стал белым мрамором.

Обследования показывали, что он спятил.

― В составе истребительной команды «Алекто» мы прослужили пять лет под началом милорда Энрике Ревека, инквизитора Ордо Ксенос, ― начал Хедера. Ненавистное имя слетело с языка легко, как шелуха. ― Миссия на борту «Монастерии» должна была стать последней. Пять лет, десять сложных миссий. Красивое число, ― усмехнулся он, не обращая внимания на то, как предостерегающе пискнули мониторы. ― Красивое завершение Долгой Вахты. Увы, красиво уйти не вышло.

***

Прошло всего восемь циклов с тех пор, как «Алекто» вернулась с предыдущей миссии в Караульную крепость, как Дом, отыскав товарищей в рефектории, сообщил, что получил приказ от милорда инквизитора, и что «Астрея Нова», легкий и шустрый транспортный корабль, уже ждет их в доке.

Спустя четыре часа, наскоро проглотив порцию питательной каши и облачившись в боевые доспехи, отремонтированные, очищенные и отполированные после недавних сражений, «Алекто» отправилась к Порции-8-14, где на орбитальной базе ордоса их ожидал лорд Ревек.

Милорд инквизитор был как обычно немногословен. Он всегда разговаривал так, словно старательно экономил слова, и каждое слово, произнесенное им во всеуслышание, было самым настоящим одолжением. А уж если оно состояло больше, чем из трех слогов, это и вовсе был королевский подарок.

В тот день он расщедрился на целых пять слогов.

«Монастерия».

Некогда крупный торгово-транспортный корабль, уже около тридцати стандартных лет числившийся пропавшим без вести. Иногда «Монастерия» всплывала в отчетах ― ее фиксировали наблюдательные зонды, иногда замечали ауспики патрульных кораблей на краю той или иной системы, но на связь «Монастерия» не выходила. У нее как будто не было четкой траектории, не было цели, и, похоже, на ее борту тоже не было никого.

Вскоре «Монастерия» превратилась в очередную байку из тех, что рассказывают новичкам бывалые космолетчики. Корабль-призрак, блуждающий среди звезд, то ли ищущий, то ли ждущий кого-то… Говорили, что на борту «Монастерии» перевозили что-то жуткое и опасное. Что многие охотились за этой вещью, и что кто-то ее в итоге забрал, а корабль уничтожили ― вот только его призрак никак не может успокоиться, пока не отвезет проклятый груз по назначению. Говорили, что именно из-за содержимого трюмов историю «Монастерии» так старательно замалчивают. Иные говорили, что там было мощное оружие, другие ― что штамм искусственно выведенного вируса, способный уничтожить целую планету за несколько минут. Третьи шепотом возражали, что содержимое трюмов «Монастерии» могло помочь пробудить самого Бога-Императора.

Говорили многое. Немногому из этого верили.

Но красивой легендой «Монастерия» пробыла сравнительно недолго. Спустя тридцать лет с подачи Ордо Ксенос ею всерьез заинтересовался Караул Смерти.

Совместными усилиями удалось обнаружить достаточно свидетельств и упоминаний, чтобы восстановить траекторию ее полета. Когда стала понятна логика перемещений, удалось просчитать дальнейший маршрут. Навстречу «Монастерии» выпустили серию разведывательных зондов. Корабль―призрак как будто почуял их приближение ― ауспики зафиксировали медленное, но верное отклонение от расчетного курса.

А разведывательные зонды показали высокое ― избыточно высокое ― содержание органики на борту. Они не зафиксировали активности ни внутри, ни снаружи, но ауспик-сканирование показывало, что «Монастерия» на пятьдесят три и семь десятых процента состоит из органических соединений.

Это могло означать только одно.

Спустя тридцать лет после исчезновения «Монастерия» стала матерью.

И в ее утробе вызревал чужеродный ужас.

Милорд инквизитор Ревек, впрочем, на уничтожении «органических соединений» не настаивал, более того ― настоятельно рекомендовал от них воздержаться. Куда больше его волновало содержимое трюмов. Архивы Ордо Ксенос историю корабля частично подтверждали ― на «Монастерии» и впрямь перевозили образец древних чужацких технологий, обнаруженный на одной из недавно колонизированных планет. Никаким оружием он не был, и никаких вирусов в нем не содержалось. Это был сверхмощный преобразователь, позволявший быстрыми темпами выращивать органические кристаллы, накапливающие энергию. Ордос собирался передать агрегат для изучения Механикум, но по дороге «Монастерия» сгинула и груз долгое время считался утраченным.

Теперь же, когда местонахождение «Монастерии» было установлено, Ордос планировал отыскать пропавший груз и передать его, наконец, по назначению.

И именно груз стал целью истребительной команды «Алекто», диверсантов и разведчиков, лучшей из всех команд, служивших на тот момент под началом лорда Ревека.

Трое суток понадобилось «Алекто», чтобы достичь расчётной точки встречи. В отсутствии заметных угроз «Монастерия» двигалась относительно ровным курсом, который удавалось просчитать.

Точкой их встречи был выбрана система Айнемар-14, одна из десяти звездных систем, опоясывающих Актавианскую пасть ― относительно стабильный варп-разлом, рассекавший надвое целый субсектор. Варп-возмущения должны были скрыть от спящих обитателей скитальца приближение чужаков. С одной стороны, это снижало риск быть обнаруженными. С другой ― повышало риск, что при обнаружении «Монастерия» направится прямо к разлому.

Действовать нужно было быстро и тихо.

***

Хедера умолк ненадолго, вспоминая тот день. Огромную, корявую, изломанную тушу «Монастерии», обросшую космическим мусором. На мониторах казалось, что она приближается медленно, как морское чудовище. И шаттл истребительной команды, замаскированный под обломок астероида, выглядел крохотным кусочком гальки ― того и гляди чудовище, проплывая мимо, заденет его плавником, и его отнесет прочь, в бесконечную темноту.

Варп-разлом светлел впереди, похожий на рассвет над горизонтом. Он рассекал черноту космоса строго горизонтально, как серо-зелено-розово-желтая линия, то разгоравшаяся ярче, то затухавшая. А вокруг словно клубились подсвеченные солнцем облака ― это тянулись бледно-фиолетовые щупальца имматериума, желтеющие к краям.

И в этой пляске света бока «Монастерия» выглядели совсем черными и как будто влажно блестели.

Как бока морского монстра.

Как черный хитин.

В ушах снова зашелестело. Может быть, это просто шумела кровь в ушах. Может быть, где-то кто-то зашевелился, зашуршал плащом и распечатками.

Хедера глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и продолжил рассказывать.


	4. Chapter 4

― … вот сразу видно, что эту штуку ксеносы собирали, ― хмыкнул динамик вокса голосом Хеля. Самого Космического Волка почти не было видно ― он шел впереди остального отряда, проверяя, насколько точно совпадает расположение коридоров с планом корабля, предоставленным лордом Ревеком. ― Кому они нужны, кристаллы эти? Вот бы эта штуковина воду в мьод преобразовывала ― вот это был бы другой разговор! И душе польза, и делу! А то ― органика-шморганика…

Все разговоры шли по закрытому внутрикомандному каналу. Сторонний наблюдатель не услышал бы ничего, кроме негромкого шелеста и редкого глухого стука керамитовых сапог по отсыревшему полу. В коридорах было тихо, только изредка откуда-то доносился стук капель конденсата и шипение пара, вырывающегося из старых труб.

Перед глазами у Хедеры плясали иконки целеуказателей, ауспик-системы доспехов снабжали полной информацией об окружающей среде ― количество тепловых сигнатур, температура, влажность, процент того или иного газа в окружающем воздухе, расстояние, картограф, отображающий закачанные инквизитором схемы корабля… Коридор расцветал множеством схем и пятен, но стоило их сморгнуть ― и перед глазами не оставалось ничего, кроме непроглядной темноты. Доспехи Караула Смерти, модифицированные для разведки, были полностью лишены любых светящихся индикаторов, а сияющие линзы шлемов покрывал специальный состав, приглушавший и без того тусклое свечение.

На борту «Монастерии» было темно и тихо, как в древнем склепе. Висящая вокруг тишина была такой густой, что, казалось, любое сказанное вслух слово повиснет в ней, как угодившая в смолу муха. И оставалось только молчать, не нарушая многовековой покой, или наоборот, говорить и говорить, разгоняя его.

Хельги предпочел второе. Он без умолку балагурил с тех самых пор, когда «Алекто» высадилась на борт. Он рассказывал о своих сражениях с тиранидами, перемежая важную информацию неожиданно смешными байками, он делился соображениями по поводу миссии, преобразователя, скрывающегося где-то в недрах «Монастерии», милорда Ревека и Караула вообще.

Изредка динамик вокса щекотал Хедере ухо чужими смешками ― гулким, низким хмыканьем Тайхо, сдержанным смехом Ардана, больше похожим на фырканье. Хель даже спросил как-то, не аллергия ли у Гвардейца Ворона на что-нибудь, раз уж ему настолько начхать на миссию… Фырканье от этого только усилилось.

А вот Доминик молчал. Он молчал с самого начала. Дом и так не отличался разговорчивостью, но даже он иногда позволял себе усмехнуться особенно удачной шутке Хеля или его словесным перепалкам с Хедерой. А сейчас он молчал, словно у него и вовсе пропала связь.

Хедера даже украдкой пощелкал воксом, передавая условный код.

«Все в порядке?»

Спустя мгновение из динамика раздались ответные щелчки, сухие и ритмичные.

_«Все в порядке»._

Чем дальше они уходили, тем гуще становилась тишина, непрогляднее темнота ― теперь и вовсе приходилось ориентироваться только по ауспик-системам, ― и тем меньше и меньше хотелось разговаривать. Даже шутки Хеля постепенно сошли на нет, и вскоре вокс-канал заполнила та же тишина, что разливалась снаружи.

Шаттл «Алекто» прицепился посадочными когтями к «Монастерии», как летучая мышь, и повис на уровне эвакуационных доков. Оттуда, согласно плану, до трюмов было ближе. Полуавтоматические лазерные резаки наскоро прогрызли в боку «Монастерии» дыру, выпуская команду внутрь. Два летных дока, пять технических палуб, а дальше ― бесконечные грузовые трюмы. Где-то наверху оставались жилые палубы, где-то еще выше и дальше ― мостик.

Хель окончательно замолк, когда отряд пересекал третий технический уровень. А на четвертом из динамика раздались короткие щелчки.

«Дальше пути нет».

Почти сразу же щелкнул вокс Доминика.

«Поясни».

Спустя пару минут вокс-канал хрипло сообщил:

― Основной коридор перегорожен. Завалило. По планам есть два боковых, но я ни одного не вижу.

Снова щелчки. Та же самая последовательность.

«Поясни».

― Их нет, Дом, ― теперь голос Хеля звучал почти раздраженно, и стал хриплым и глухим, больше похожим на рычание зверя. ― Их нет, Моркаи бы их побрал!

Темноту разрезал тонкий луч фонарика. Затем еще один, и еще. Хедера свой включил последним ― замешкался, всматриваясь в светлые пятна, шарящие по стене.

Картограф утверждал, что справа и слева должны расходиться вспомогательные коридоры. Но вместо них фонарик выхватил гладкие, влажно блестящие стены. Хель протянул руку, чтобы коснуться одной из стен, но Доминик перехватил его пальцы.

― Не трогай, ― резко велел он, впервые за последние два часа подав голос.

― Что это? ― тихо спросил Ардан, поднося фонарик поближе. И подался назад, когда стена ощутимо запульсировала, отреагировав на яркий свет.

― Выключить фонари! ― велел Доминик. ― Живо!

Коридор снова окутала тьма, и снова стало тихо. Датчики шлема Хедеры тихонько пискнули, сообщая о скачке температуры где-то совсем рядом. Он перевел визор в тепловой режим и посмотрел на стену. Теперь холодное синее пятно покрылось желто-красными округлыми пятнами. Словно с другой стороны на стену что-то было… налеплено.

― Кладка, ― тихо прорычал Хель. ― Давненько я такой дряни не видел. Похоже, эти твари давно тут окопались, раз успели заплевать весь проем и отложить тут личинок. Прорезать нельзя: тронем ― полезут. И кто знает, сколько их там с той стороны… Коридор завален. Придется искать обходной путь.

Доминик развернул схему корабля на весь ретинальный дисплей и подключил трансляцию остальным членам команды, пометив несколько коридоров красными рунами.

― Можно вернуться на этаж ниже и пройти там, выйдем сразу к пятой технической палубе. Плюс еще сорок минут пути, но есть шанс, что там коридоры не перекрыты.

― Понял, ― буркнул Хель, и, проскользнув вперед, повел команду обратно.

Следующий час пути прошел в молчании. Хедеру то и дело подмывало включить фонарь и оглянуться ― кто знает, где еще могла обнаружиться очередная кладка. Кто знает, какая из едва различимых в темноте стен на самом деле была наросшей органикой. И Хедера не знал, чего ему больше хотелось ― узнать наверняка или продолжать пребывать в блаженном неведении.

Но Хель уверенно вел команду вперед, а Доминик молчал. Значит, пока что все было в порядке.

Они преодолели технические палубы и успели добраться до коридоров, ведущих к трюмам ― и в этот момент Доминик остановился.

А спустя мгновение Хедера понял, что не так.

Руна-идентификатор Хеля перестала отображаться на дисплее картографа.

Доминик пощёлкал воксом, но ответа не последовало. Тогда Дом попытался дозваться Хеля. Они все попытались, по очереди проверяя все частоты, от зашифрованных до общих.

Космический Волк не отзывался.

Когда он успел пропасть? Он шел впереди, вел за собой команду, и только убедившись, что остальные неподалеку, сворачивал за очередной угол.

Когда? Как?

Он не успел никого предупредить.

Он не закричал и не начал стрелять.

Он просто сгинул, словно его никогда и не было.

― Доминик… ― позвал Тайхо. Он никогда не называл его «Домом».

― Помолчите, ― откликнулся тот. Словно они до этого только и делали, что болтали без умолку.

Но Хедера хорошо знал, что на самом деле имеет в виду Доминик. И постарался замереть, затихнуть и выкинуть из головы все лишние мысли.

Доминик собирался _искать_. А чужие мысли могли отвлечь его.

Стоять рядом с библиарием, когда тот занимается своим чародейством ― то еще ощущение. От библиариев не расходится ни жар, ни холод, не растекается волшебное пламя, ни раскрываются колдовские щупальца и не сверкают молнии, или что там еще описывают досужие байки. Но каким-то шестым, седьмым, восьмым чувством ты понимаешь, что рядом с тобой что-то _происходит_. Что-то незримое, неощутимое, необъяснимое, неуловимое. Ты просто знаешь, что оно _есть_. Ты осознаешь, что оно _началось_, и чувствуешь, как оно _заканчивается_.

Хедера не знал, как и что в такие моменты видит сам Доминик. И никогда не спрашивал. Ему хватало того, что он слышал от знакомых библиариев в ордене.

Доминик _искал_ три раза.

Но, похоже, даже его чародейских дар оказался бессилен.

― Одно из двух, ― сказал он наконец хрипло, ― либо Хельги мертв, либо здесь что-то блокирует мой импульс.

― И какой из вариантов вероятнее? ― спросил Ардан.

― Оба, ― просто ответил Доминик.

― Мы должны отыскать его, ― начал было Хедера, ― если разделиться по двое…

― Возможно, этого от нас и ждут, ― пробасил Тайхо. ― Основной путь перерезан, на дополнительном сгинул Хельги. Ищем третий или возвращаемся?

Несколько секунд они молчали ― молчал Доминик, остальные молча ждали его решения. На языке у Хедеры вертелось множество слов, аргументов и предложений, но он загнал их обратно. Ни к чему они были сейчас. Совсем ни к чему.

― Идем, ― наконец проговорил библиарий. ― Боевая готовность. Держаться рядом. Постоянная связь. Вокс-код «на месте». Периодичность ― три минуты. Очередность по позывному. Все понятно?

Дождавшись утвердительных щелчков вокса, Доминик повел оставшуюся команду в одно из боковых ответвлений.

Дальше они шли все в том же молчании. Только теперь оно стало гуще и тягостнее. И только раз в три минуты из динамика вокса доносились мерные щелчки.

_«Эринид-Примус. Здесь»._

_«Эринид-Секундус. Здесь»._

Позывным Хедеры был «Эринид-Терциус».

Два быстрых щелчка, пауза, еще три.

_«Здесь»._

А дальше ― мучительно долгие полсекунды перед тем, как щелчки раздадутся снова.

_«Эринид-Квартус.»_

Ардан.

_«Здесь»._

Щелчки раздавались каждый раз, но каждый раз у Хедеры на долю секунды замирали оба сердца. А что, если в этот раз он их не услышит?..

Неизвестность давила. Сжимала ледяными когтями плечи, сдавливала безжалостными пальцами виски.

Перекличка успела пройти восемнадцать раз.

Это Хедера точно запомнил.

А потом «Алекто» добралась до основного коридора, ведущего в трюм.

Хедера помнил, как шагнул сквозь проем. Помнил, как оглянулся по сторонам. Даже запомнил, как из динамика вокса снова раздались щелчки, и даже еще удивиться успел ― перекличка была тридцать секунд назад.

И только потом сообразил, что в этот раз Дом отстукивал не позывной. Четыре коротких, быстрых, судорожных щелчка.

_«Опасность»._

А больше Хедера не успел запомнить ничего.

Потому что потом стало нечем дышать. Легкие как будто сдавил чей-то ледяной кулак, сжал до побелевших костяшек ― а затем заворочал рукой, словно пытаясь вытащить их из груди прямо через доспех.

Хедера не успел закричать. Нечем кричать было.

Он услышал скрежет, и не сразу понял, что это скрежещут, ломаясь друг об друга, его собственные зубы, стиснутые изо всех сил. Он силился их разжать, раскрыть рот, хлебнуть хоть немного воздуха, но невидимый кулак продолжал сдавливать легкие так, что они, казалось, вот―вот лопнут.

А из динамиков вместо щелчков полился вопль. Долгий, отчаянный, истеричный.

И сквозь тьму, глухоту и слепоту, сквозь боль и удушье Хедера с ужасом понял, что это кричит Дом.

А больше он ничего понять не успел. Он провалился в черную воду и больно ударился о дно.

Сколько он пролежал так, он не знал. Помнил только, как резко, болезненно резко расправились легкие, все три сразу, отчаянно запульсировали, втягивая воздух, и как Хедера закашлялся и даже сумел приподняться.

И понял, что ни в какую воду не падал. Он просто рухнул на пол, рядом с товарищами.

Они лежали вповалку посреди коридора, все, кроме Доминика ― тот неподвижно сидел, сложив руки у груди, и что-то негромко бормотал. Хедера слышал его голос по вокс-каналу, но не мог разобрать ни одного слова.

В бормотание Дома примешался хриплый стон Ардана. Тот пошевелился и с трудом приподнялся, неловко ворочаясь, как упавший на спину жук. Следом поднялся и Тайхо.

― Что это было?.. ― сипло позвал он. ― Дом?.. Доминик!

― Потом, ― ответил библиарий в перерывах между странными словами. Его голос казался совсем чужим. ― Нам надо. Уйти отсюда. Подальше. Быстро.

Тайхо с трудом поднялся на ноги, подал руки товарищам, помогая встать, и, наконец, осторожно поднял на ноги Доминика. Библиарий не переставал монотонно что-то бубнить, и на вопрос, куда идти, только неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то вправо. Тайхо повел его вперед, придерживая за плечи. Хедера сделал несколько шагов на пробу ― ноги вроде бы держали, ― но Ардан все равно подхватил его за локоть и потащил за командиром следом.

Они шли долго. За хроно Хедера не уследил, перекличку они больше не проводили, и только когда Доминик остановился, и, привалившись спиной к стене, сполз по ней на пол и замолк, сообразил, что они успели добраться до следующей палубы.

― Что это было? ― повторил Тайхо свой вопрос, опускаясь рядом с Домиником.

― Психическая атака, ― осипшим голосом ответил библиарий. Он хрипел и присвистывал, как тяжелобольной, но теперь его голос был куда больше похож на его собственный. ― Мощная. Я сумел нас закрыть, но… Больше никаких импульсов. Никаких поисков. Нас могут обнаружить снова. Мне придется закрывать нас. Они… Они не спят, Тайхо. Они… ждали нас.

― …что? ― переспросил Саламандр.

Словно в ответ на его вопрос, где-то в дальнем конце коридора что-то резко и гулко грохнуло, и по коридору разошлось эхо, всколыхнувшее многолетнюю тишину.

― Переборка, ― проговорил Ардан, и Хедера услышал, как голос побратима дрогнул. ― Дом, они переборки опускают!

Грохот раздался снова. Уже ближе.

Тайхо рывком поднял Доминика на ноги. Хедера первым вызвал схему корабля, отмечая опустившиеся переборки. Здесь их было четыре. Осталось две.

― Уходим отсюда! Живо!

Хедера не помнил, кто это крикнул ― Доминик, или, может быть, Ардан, или, возможно, он сам. Точно не Тайхо ― гулкий бас Саламандра нельзя было спутать ни с кем.

Но от этого крика ноги сами понесли его прочь, к ближайшей переборке.

Им повезло. Наверное. Тогда Хедера думал, что повезло. Из двух переборок опустилась дальняя. И в ближнюю дверь «Алекто» успела выскочить, и та захлопнулась у них прямо за спиной.

И только потом, спустя два коридора, спустя пять опустившихся перегородок, Хедера спохватился, что даже не знает, куда они бегут. Или ― куда их гонят.

Доминик с трудом держался на ногах. Сквозь динамик вокса было слышно, как судорожно он дышит, то и дело сглатывая. Хедера не знал, как много сил уходит у Доминика на защиту команды, но спрашивать не было ни времени, ни возможности.

Да и чем бы он смог помочь?

― К демонам миссию. Нам нужно добраться до шаттла и убираться отсюда, ― сказал Ардан, когда они остановились на одном из перекрестков.

― Обратный путь наверняка будет перекрыт, ― откликнулся Хедера, ― но можно добраться до грузового шлюза. Заблокируем доспехи, выберемся наружу и пройдем по…

― Погоди, ― Ардан поднял руку и обернулся куда-то назад.

Хедера замер, прислушиваясь. Пару мгновений он не слышал ничего, кроме хриплого дыхания Доминика и стука собственной крови в ушах.

А затем авточувства его доспеха уловили шелест.

Словно где-то далеко бесновалось море. Словно могучие волны налетали на берег одна за другой, гоняли гальку и песок, ударялись о скалы. Шелест, похожий на шепот множества голосов, гул, похожий на рев стихии, скрежет, словно ржавый металл перепиливал старый алмазный резак…

…или чьи-то зубы.

― Дом… ― тихо позвал Хедера, и библиарий, почти висевший у Тайхо на плече, поднял голову. ― Дом, ты сказал, что закроешь нас. Они нас чуют, или…?

― …или все остальные выходы уже закрыты, и бежать нам некуда, ― хмуро закончил за него Ардан. ― Ну, чего встали?! ― неожиданно резко гаркнул он, оборачиваясь. ― Пошли, пошли!

Они бросились бежать. Прочь, в темноту коридора, не зная, что ждет их впереди.

***

― Они гоняли нас как крыс, ― продолжил Хедера, глядя в потолок. Он не отследил, делали ему еще один укол или нет, но внутри разливалось холодное, сухое спокойствие. ― Опускали переборки одну за другой. Загоняли нас в угол. Несколько раз нам приходилось пробивать новые выходы. Времени не всегда хватало. Стены были крепкие, и приходилось повозиться. «Монастерию» на совесть строили, ― он усмехнулся, и мониторы снова негодующе пискнули. Видимо, этой железке совсем не нравилось, как Хедера смеется.

Впрочем, ее чувства были взаимны ― ее назойливый писк тоже основательно раздражал.

― Сложно сказать, сколько это продолжалось, ― Хедера обвел взглядом присутствующих. ― За временем следить было некогда. Про миссию мы к тому времени уже не думали. Все еще надеялись спасти свои шкуры, хотя уже было понятно, что шансов у нас нет. К тому же…


	5. Chapter 5

Они были на полпути к погрузочной палубе. Хедера это точно помнил. Он как раз сверялся со схемой, когда Доминик, висевший у него на плече, негромко произнес:

― Это безнадежно.

― Дом?.. ― от неожиданности Хедера даже повернулся. Доминик никогда не отличался веселым нравом, но излишнего пессимизма за ним тоже не водилось.

Они остановились на развилке. Ардан и Тайхо заняли позиции слева и справа, всматриваясь в темноту боковых коридоров, готовясь отражать очередную атаку ― пятую ли, седьмую, за последние два часа Хедера уже сбился со счета, сколько раз им пришлось прорубать себе путь сквозь шелестящую хитиновую массу и волочить едва держащегося на ногах Доминика в безопасное место. За командиром они присматривали по очереди, и теперь был черед Хедеры.

― Это безнадежно, ― повторил Доминик, и Хедера, переключившись на закрытый канал, спросил:

― Дом, в чем дело? Ты что… предвидел все это?

― Отчасти, ― ответил библиарий.

― И ничего не сказал?

― Будущее ― динамическая величина, брат Тан. Мы могли свернуть на сотню различных дорог. И все они привели бы нас к разным результатам. У нас еще были шансы, когда пропал Хельги. Но когда начали опускаться переборки, я понял, на какой путь мы свернули. Я видел его. Во сне. Там было озеро. Черные берега и красная вода. И ярко-красное небо. В нем кружила птица.

― … одна? ― переспросил Хедера, чувствуя, как внутри начинает ворочаться ледяной ком.

Доминик ответил не сразу.

― Одна.

Хедера украдкой оглянулся на товарищей, едва различимых в темноте. Представил, как скажет им, что все они обречены на гибель. Попытался подобрать слова.

И не смог.

Зато колкие, обидные слова ворочались на языке сами.

Но Хедера сглотнул их обратно, жалея, что в шлеме не может сплюнуть.

― Нет уж, Дом. Ты сам сказал: будущее ― величина динамическая. А у нас в Гвардии Ворона говорят так ― обходных путей много не бывает. Будь там, где враг не ожидает тебя увидеть. Мы найдем другой путь. И придем к другому будущему. Ты отдохнул? Тогда идем! ― он встал на ноги и протянул Доминику руку.

***

― Хельги мы нашли спустя полчаса, ― продолжил Хедера. Тишину, висевшую в зале, можно было потрогать руками. ― Не знаю уж, затащили ли его в этот коридор, или мы просто начали бегать кругами… Неважно. Но он лежал прямо посреди прохода. Доминик споткнулся об него, я попытался помочь ему подняться и рассмотрел повнимательнее. От него один доспех остался, знаете? Как скорлупка. Даже костей не было. Только доспех и пара рыжих кос.

Хедера не удержался и хохотнул. Потом еще раз. И еще. И только, когда шею снова укололо, сумел затолкать рвущийся наружу смех обратно, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

― Я не помню, почему мы не могли добраться до погрузочных палуб, ― сознался он, помолчав. ― Кажется, карты, предоставленные инквизитором Ревеком, частично не совпадали с реальной планировкой. Может быть, он сделал это умышленно. Может быть, эти твари просто перестроили его под собственные нужды. В любом случае…

***

… в любом случае это выяснилось уже позже. Когда очередной поворот должен был вывести их к лестницам, да вот только почему-то не вывел.

А Доминик тогда и вовсе опустился, и, кажется, всерьез вознамерился потерять сознание. И Тайхо опустился с ним рядом на колени и что-то заговорил, быстро и негромко.

― Нет, ― ответил Доминик, приподнимаясь, ― не выйдет. Мне просто не хватит на эти силы. Но я могу… ― он умолк на мгновение, ― … я могу позвать на помощь. Наверное. Пока силы еще остались. Но для этого мне придется снять защиту. Всю, до конца.

― Мы прикроем тебя, ― уверенно сказал Ардан. Хедера молча кивнул, хотя Доминик вряд ли бы увидел его в царившей в коридорах темноте.

― Нет, ― покачал головой библиарий. ― Вы уходите. Как только я сниму защиту, нас тут же обнаружат. Поэтому я отвлеку их на себя, и вы сможете уйти достаточно далеко. Вы доберетесь до погрузочной палубы и покинете корабль. И постараетесь добраться до шаттла. Я не знаю, сумею ли дозваться кого-то, но я однозначно привлеку к себе все внимание. И это даст вам шанс. Все понятно?

Доминик говорил тихо, ровно, но твердо. Хедере отчаянно хотелось возразить ему. Подыскать хоть одно подходящее слово, ответить, убедить, указать на ошибку.

Но Доминик не ошибался.

Это был единственный шанс на спасение.

― Дом… ― начал было Тайхо, но библиарий отстранил его руку и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

― Они скоро будут здесь, ― так же тихо проговорил он. ― Уходите. Я их задержу.

― Доминик…

― Уходите, Тайхо! ― рявкнул Дом. ― Немедленно! У вас есть несколько минут.

Хедера ощутил, как что-то мягко пощекотало его разум. Легко, едва уловимо. Словно пленку сняли, и вспотевший под ней мозг выхолодил свежий воздух.

Дом снял защиту с команды. Теперь они были абсолютно открыты разуму улья.

Но это продлилось лишь несколько мгновений ― а затем по рукам Доминика заструилось тусклое голубоватое пламя.

Хедера даже засмотрелся было, но Ардан схватил его за запястье и потащил к лестнице. Тайхо, помедлив, зашагал следом.

В коридоре постепенно светлело. Как будто за спиной у уцелевшей истребительной команды разгорался пожар ― ледяной, ослепительно синий…

Температура резко упала, и на ретинальном дисплее высветилось предупреждение. Конденсат на стенах начал замерзать, грязь под ногами перестала чавкать и захрустела.

Сквозь хруст и скрежет шагов Хедера расслышал шелест, и с трудом подавил желание обернуться. Некогда.

В воздухе так резко запахло озоном, что Хедера чувствовал этот запах даже сквозь фильтры шлема. Холод вокруг становился все более густым и душным, как будто самое пространство вокруг сжималось и напрягалось.

Чем дальше уходили трое Караульных, тем темнее становилось вокруг и тем легче было дышать. Но затем ледяная волна снова настигала их и снова обволакивала.

А затем напряжение достигло своего пика. И лопнуло.

И тьма вокруг превратилась в белый свет.

И звуки слились в один оглушительный крик.

А затем все стихло.

А через секунду звуки вернулись. Густая тишина рассеялась, раскололась на грохот, на скрежет и рев, на выстрелы и глухие хлопки.

Тайхо, спускавшийся последним, оглянулся ― пятью пролетами выше одна за другой сверкали вспышки. Не говоря ни слова, Саламандр бросился обратно по лестнице.

― Тайхо! ― крикнул Ардан, обернувшись на миг. ― Вернись, идиот!

Но тот как будто не услышал. Ардан крепко выругался и побежал по лестнице вниз. Хедера поспешил следом.

***

― Брат Ток’реш помог брату-библиарию Иллюмиону продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы мы с братом Кайтараном успели уйти подальше, ― продолжил Хедера, помолчав, ― хотя я не думаю, что Доминик сильно обрадовался, увидев его рядом. Гибель Тайхо сделала его жертву напрасной. Хотя не мне их осуждать, ― он криво усмехнулся, ― тем более, что…

Он осекся. Язык снова свело, как будто на нем заворочался холодный, шипастый паук, растопырил в горле колючие лапки и впрыснул яд в голосовые связки.

Хедера нахмурился. Он столько раз рассказывал об этом ― апотекариям, библиариям, капелланам, ― и все равно каждый раз в этом месте ледяной паук начинал ворочаться в горле и не давал выталкивать слова. Как будто какая-то часть Хедеры продолжала верить, что если не произнести проклятые слова вслух ― все это не станет правдой. Все окажется дурным сном, медикаментозной галлюцинацией.

― Продолжай, брат, ― раздался голос капеллана Рамиреза, показавшийся слишком гулким в тишине зала.

***

Хедера точно помнил, что до коридоров, ведущих к погрузочной палубе, они все-таки добрались. По дороге им встретилось еще три стаи. Не самые большие ― основная масса, видимо, стекалась туда, где остались Тайхо и Дом, ― но двум Гвардейцам Ворона пришлось изрядно попотеть, пробиваясь сквозь хитиновую массу, состоявшую, казалось, из одних челюстей и ног.

Ардана ранили ― костяное лезвие рассекло ему икру, не смертельно, но ощутимо, и теперь он заметно прихрамывал. Хедера и сам, кажется, был ранен, но в тот момент его собственные раны заботили его меньше всего.

Они успели выскочить в боковой коридор, когда переборка за их спинами с грохотом опустилась. Хедера молча переглянулся с Арданом. И ощутил, как внутри заворочался самый настоящий ужас. Ужас, который он не испытывал с тех пор, как вступил в ряды Адептус Астартес.

Ужас понимания.

Ужас смерти.

Их обнаружили. За ними идет охота.

А значит, Доминик уже мертв. И Тайхо наверняка тоже.

У них нет времени. Нет сил. Нет библиария, который скрыл бы их.

И почти не осталось патронов.

Хедера ухватил Ардана за руку, заставляя опереться себе на плечо, и поволок его вперед.

Где-то сбоку гулко хлопнула еще одна переборка.

Картограф утверждал, что в этом коридоре их три.

Впереди оставалась одна.

Где-то над головой снова зашуршало. В трубах. Заскрежетал прогрызаемый металл. Твари не собирались искать вентиляционное отверстие. Добыча была слишком близко, и они не собирались ее упускать.

Ардан прихрамывал все сильнее ― видимо, его рана оказалась серьезнее, чем показалось сначала. Хедера волок его вперед, сжимая зубы. Скрежет и шелест за спиной становился все громче.

― Нет уж, Дом, ― пробормотал Хедера себе под нос, ― птицы будет две. Две, я сказал!

― Что? ― хрипло откликнулся Ардан.

― Ничего. Вспомнилось. Иди!

Позади затрещал потолок.

Ардан запнулся и едва не рухнул. Хедера остановился было ему помочь, хотя и понимал, что уже не успевает. Дверь, проклятая дверь, была всего в двух шагах.

Два шага. Два метра. Два проклятых метра.

Слишком далеко.

Хедера обернулся, успел заметить, как с потолка полился черный хитиновый поток, как шевелящаяся масса растекается по полу, а затем что-то выбило у него воздух из легких. И только ударившись спиной о пол, Хедера сообразил, что его что-то отшвырнуло прочь, прямо в распахнутый зев проема.

Ардан.

Ардан!

Перед глазами стремительно темнело, и Хедера, сначала решивший, что просто слишком чувствительно приложился головой, с ужасом понял, что переборка опускается.

― Беги, Маро! Беги! Выживи! ― раздался крик, истерично хриплый и сипло-глухой. И Хедера не сразу понял, кому он принадлежал.

Ардан.

_Ардан!_

Хедера подскочил на ноги и бросился к переборке, замолотил по ней кулаками, а затем услышал гулкий и резкий хлопок.

За последние несколько часов Хедера слышал его слишком часто, чтобы не узнать.

Болт-снаряд, угодивший прямо в панель блокировки.

Ардан застопорил переборку. Ардан спас ему жизнь.

А они ведь даже толком попрощаться не успели, неожиданно подумалось Хедере.

Даже попрощаться.

Нет. Зачем им прощаться? Хедера сейчас найдет обходной путь, он сможет подобраться ближе, он справится со всеми, кто сейчас пытается добраться до Ардана, он сумеет, он успеет…

Не успеет.

Хедера понимал, что не успеет.

Что от Ардана уже сейчас ― к горлу подступил комок, ― уже сейчас почти ничего не осталось…

Хедера согнулся, гулко стукнувшись лбом о дверь, и его едва не вырвало. Он даже закричать не успел. А потом не смог ― спазм сдавил легкие, и несколько секунд Хедера отчаянно кашлял, силясь вдохнуть.

«Беги, Маро. Беги. Выживи.».

Сквозь переборку ничего не было слышно. Ни шума, ни криков, ни шелеста хитина. Но Хедера знал, что сейчас творится с той стороны, и ему казалось, что он слышит. Как трещит керамит. Как хрустит хитин. Как…

Он развернулся и бросился прочь, не разбирая дороги. Прочь. Куда угодно, только прочь отсюда.

Что было дальше, он помнил плохо. Он помнил, как кромсал, крошил, резал и даже рвал на части.

Иногда меч натыкался на что, что нельзя было перерубить. И инерция отдавалась болью в руке. И Хедера, не обращая внимания на эту боль, бил еще раз и еще ― пока то, что отказывалось перерубаться, не перерубалось.

Может быть, это были чьи-то хребты. Может быть, это были внешние переборки. Может быть, это была обшивка. Может быть…

Да какая разница?

Хедере было все равно. Он не помнил собственного имени. Он не помнил, где находится и сколько уже находится в этом «где». Он рычал, забыв человеческий язык. Он помнил только несколько слов. Чужих слов. Последних слов.

«Беги, Маро. Беги. Выживи.».

_Выживи ― и убей эту тварь._

Постепенно он забыл и их.

По одному. Пока не осталось всего два.

«Выживи».

«Убей».

_«Выживи. Убей»._

Выживи…

И Хедера выживал.

Убей…

И Хедера убивал.

Он убивал, чтобы выжить. Он выживал, чтобы убивать.

А потом убивать стало некого.

Потом Хедера неожиданно открыл глаза ― как будто голову из ведра с водой вытащил ― и понял, что вокруг тихо. Оглушительно тихо.

Больше никого не осталось.

Под ногами чавкало и хрустело. Хедера не стал опускать глаза. Он и так знал, что увидит там.

А вот увидеть в перерубленной, искромсанной массе останки товарищей ему совершенно не хотелось.

Следом за сознанием вернулись чувства. Заныла уставшая рука. Заболела спина, по которой пришелся чужой удар. Загудели ноги, уже очень много часов не знавшие отдыха.

А затем пришел голод. Рот наполнился слюной и тоскливо засосало под ложечкой. Хедера машинально подумал, что где-то в трюмах могут найтись старые запасы еды ― если только их не сожрали до него.

Хедера сжал рукоять меча и побрел вперед, в тишину и темноту.

***

― Я не знаю, сколько времени я там провел, ― продолжил Хедера, глядя в потолок. Внутри было тихо и пусто. Шея ныла ― кажется, пока он рассказывал, ему сделали очередной укол, а может быть, и не один. ― По показаниям, снятым с доспехов, выходило, что около двух стандартных недель.

― Как тебе удалось продержаться так долго, брат? ― спросил капеллан Рамирез.

― Когда нечего терять ― нечего бояться, ― просто ответил Хедера. ― А когда не боишься, выживать проще. Толика инстинктов, толика таланта, толика удачи. Если только это можно назвать удачей. А еще ― не думать ни о чем. Единственное, что помогло мне продержаться, когда каждую мою мысль слышала стая голодных тварей ― не думать. Ну, или мыслить, как они, чтобы меня принимали за своего. Поэтому я позволял себе думать о еде.

***

Минуты переходили в часы, часы ― в дни, дни ― в недели, а недели, кажется, устремлялись прямо в бесконечность. Хедера не помнил, когда он последний раз спал, и что ел. И очень старался не вспоминать. За прошедшее время во рту у его постоянно была кровь. Застарелая кровь. Свежая кровь. Чужеродная кровь. Изредка, кажется, своя собственная.

Еще ему помогала омофагия. Благословленный дар космического десанта, многими считавшийся проклятием.

Воспоминания тварей становились его собственными. И проще становилось мыслить, как они.

О еде. О Рое. О тьме. О сне. О еде. Снова о Рое. И снова о еде.

В какой-то момент Хедера понял, что не помнит, как его зовут.

Но эта деталь показалась ему несущественной.

Гораздо существеннее ему показалась мысль, что где-то здесь, на «Монастерии» ― смешное, длинное слово всплыло из глубин памяти, как чужое воспоминание, ― появилось свежее мясо. И Хедера, ведомый каким-то шестым чувством, чужими, ледяными мыслями, направился было туда…

И осекся.

Он понял, что разум улья гонит его так же, как гнал тысячи кровожадных тварей. Разум улья начал воспринимать его, как еще одного тиранида. Хедера так старался стать одним из них, что ему это удалось.

Свежее… мясо?

Хедера вспомнил. Все вспомнил. Как пропал Хельги. Как погибли остальные.

И как Доминик отправил психосигнал.

И, может быть, его кто-то услышал?

Хедера спохватился, что его собственные мысли тоже слышны. И старательно начал думать о возможных гостях, как о свежей еде.

Теперь нужно было успеть туда раньше, чем его многоногие _собратья_.

Когда спустя несколько минут в ушах раздался шелест, Хедере показалось сначала, что это снова шуршит хитин. И только потом он понял, что это ― треск комлинка в динамике вокса. Что его собственный вокс уловил чужую частоту.

А затем раздались голоса ― человеческие голоса, сверхчеловеческие, низкие, глухие, ― и щелчки.

Мозг с трудом вспоминал нужные последовательности, расшифровывал код.

Перекличка. Поиск выживших. Обнаружены останки. Опасность.

Хедера бросился бегом, молясь всем известным ему святым, чтобы успеть вовремя.

***

― Сначала они приняли меня за генокрада, ― продолжил Хедера с усмешкой. ― Сказать по правде, я их тоже не узнал. Ауспик-системы моего доспеха барахлили, а без систем шлема я и вовсе ничего не видел. А может быть, просто не различал. Я не помню. Бросился на свет фонариков, как летучая мышь на лампочку ― и всё. Мы даже успели схватиться, но в том отряде их было четверо, а я ― один, измотанный, без еды и сна. Я и про меч-то не сразу вспомнил, так и прыгнул на них с голыми руками. Долго я не продержался, вырубился практически сразу. Это меня и спасло. После того, как я отключился, они не стали добивать сразу. Сначала рассмотрели. Опознали сигнатуры доспехов. И решили взять живьем. Хотя, сказать по правде, на космического десантника я тогда был уже почти не похож. С другой стороны, я был единственным выжившим свидетелем, способным рассказать о том, что произошло.

Он осекся и нахмурился, и только губы машинально продолжали кривиться в ухмылке. Хедера не сразу это понял, и, спохватившись, облизнул их, расслабляя.

Он был единственным, кто мог рассказать. И теперь был обречен рассказывать снова и снова.

Может быть, он все-таки остался там, на «Монастерии». Может быть, он бродит сейчас по заполненным тиранидами коридорам, спятивший окончательно. Может быть, он открылся, его мысли услышали, и разум улья подчинил его себе, и теперь раз за разом насылает все эти галлюцинации, раз за разом заставляет его переживать этот кошмар…

Мониторы пискнули. Где-то снова послышался шелест. А может быть, Хедере только показалось.

***

Когда после того неудачного боя он пришел в себя, то долго пытался понять, где находится. Вокруг было слишком много белого. И слишком много деталей. За бесконечные часы, проведенные в тоннелях «Монастерии», он привык, что вокруг одна тьма, съедающая очертания, искривляющая форму.

А здесь было видно. Слишком ярко, и слишком четко.

И по сравнению с бесконечными, бескрайними черными коридорами, эта комната казалась маленькой, мучительно маленькой. Хедере казалось, что до стен и потолка можно достать легко достать рукой. Для гроба она была слишком маленькой. А для контейнера, где-нибудь в трюме, вполне годилась.

Обернувшись, Хедера заметил рядом медицинское оборудование. И успел еще подумать, зачем оно тиранидам, когда дверь в стене контейнера открылась, пропуская еще одного десантника. На нем был белый доспех, а волосы были заплетены в две огненно-рыжих косы.

Хедера открыл рот, чтобы пошутить про то, что для съеденного покойника Хельги хорошо выглядит. Но затем рассмотрел лицо и осекся.

Во-первых, перед ним стоял не Хельги.

Во-вторых, Хедера с ужасом понял, что даже не помнит, как выглядит Хельги.

Несколько долгих минут они с десантником смотрели друг на друга. А затем тот представился «братом-апотекарием Джабраилом Исханом» и спросил Хедеру, как тот себя чувствует.

Хедера честно ответил, что понятия не имеет.

И понял, что не узнает собственный голос. Тот не сильно охрип, почти не сорвался, но Хедера слишком давно слышал его в последний раз. Кажется, это было целую жизнь назад. А может быть, даже две.

Апотекарий принялся проверять показания мониторов, параллельно рассказывая, что случилось.

Так Хедера узнал, что он все-таки жив. Что он находится на борту «Эйссарайи», ударного крейсера Караула Смерти. Что на «Монастерию» прибыли три истребительных команды из тех, кто находился ближе, и чьи библиарии уловили сигнал павшего брата Иллюмиона.

И что Хедера единственный, кто остался в живых.

И что последнее утверждение ― спорное.

Хедера пошевелился, обнаружил, что руки и ноги на месте. И попросил зеркало.

Зеркало нашлось ― не сразу, и довольно маленькое, но его оказалось достаточно.

И Хедера долго смотрел в него, пытаясь узнать десантника, смотрящего на него в ответ.

В иссиня-черных волосах у этого десантника виднелись серовато-белые, словно выстиранные, пряди. В челке, на висках, на затылке. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, щеки ввалились, губы высохли и потрескались.

А глаза были черные. Без единого пятнышка.

Такого не должно было быть.

Хедера сказал об этом апотекарию. Тот как будто даже удивился. Сказал, что проверит результаты анализов еще раз. Что просмотрит архивы. Что, возможно, потребуются дополнительные исследования.

Хедера не возражал. Не было сил, ни желания.

В последующие пару дней его осматривали и проверяли, а в перерывах между осмотрами и проверками кормили ― много и сытно. И впервые за долгое время безвкусная синтекаша казалась Хедере настоящим благословлением. В ней не хрустел на зубах хитин, она не оставляла привкуса крови и горечи, и не вызывала в памяти чужих воспоминаний.

Заснуть он смог только на вторые сутки.

И там, во сне, он снова видел черные коридоры «Монастерии». Как напирает шелестящая черная волна. Как гибнут его братья. Снова, снова, и снова, и снова.

Все было так же, как тогда ― шелест и треск, грохот опускающихся переборок, крики Доминика, выстрелы Ардана.

А вот лиц не было.

Совсем.

Хедера метался во сне, видел, как срывает с товарищей шлемы, тщетно силясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь. Вспомнить, как выглядит Хельги ― что-нибудь кроме увесистых рыжих кос, заляпанных кровью. Вспомнить Тайхо. Вспомнить Доминика. Вспомнить Ардана.

Но вместо лица побратима в памяти всплывал лишь белый мрамор. Гладкий, без единой царапинки.

Хедера просыпался под бешеный писк мониторов, весь мокрый от пота. К нему приходили. Помогали умыться и глотнуть воды. Выдавали нужные препараты.

Он засыпал ― и все начиналось снова.

***

― Так продолжалось всю дорогу до Караульной крепости, ― продолжил Хедера, помолчав. ― Я не смог вспомнить ни одного лица. Не только тех, кто был со мной в «Алекто». Я вообще не смог вспомнить никого из тех, кто погиб на моей памяти. Ни из ордена. Ни из Караула смерти. Даже смертных. Апотекариев весьма заинтересовал этот феномен. Они пытались сопоставить его с тем, что произошло со мной на «Монастерии», что повлекло за собой изменение глаз.

― И им удалось выяснить, что стало причиной этого феномена? ― поинтересовался капеллан Рамирез.

― Им удалось выяснить достаточно, чтобы поставить достаточно внятный диагноз, ― Хедера широко улыбнулся.

Почему-то то, что он услышал от старшего апотекария Павладопулоса, изрядно его насмешило. И он до сих пор не мог вспоминать тот момент без улыбки.


	6. Chapter 6

В летописях ордена это называлось «пепельной слепотой».

Сами Гвардейцы Ворона называли ее «черной меткой».

Древнее проклятие, дремавшее в генном семени их примарха. Недуг, не делавший разницы между скаутами и капитанами.

Тысячелетия назад, еще до трагических событий на Истваане-V и отчаянных попыток примарха восстановить легион, приведших лишь к еще большему краху, черная метка встречалась редко, но достаточно регулярно, чтобы представлять собой проблему.

В те времена еще не все Гвардейцы Ворона обладали внешностью генетического отца, особенно те, кто был набран с Терры. Но черная метка исправляла это. Она перекрашивала глаза, превращая их в две обсидиановые сферы ― в них словно начинала отражаться та тьма, что поглощала души несчастных братьев.

Эта тьма съедала все. Радость, надежду. Спокойствие. Черной шелестящей волной она смывала все эмоции, и оставляла только отчаяние. Злобу. И ненависть.

В Хедере, впрочем, она не оставила и вовсе ничего. Только пустоту. Все остальное осталось на «Монастерии», в бесконечных черных коридорах.

По крайней мере, так он думал добрых несколько недель, прежде, чем к нему в палату не пришел старший капеллан Дженнел.

Хедера помнил, как капеллан поделился с ним информацией, которую удалось выяснить, пока апотекарии занимались самим Хедерой и его измененным состоянием.

Хедера помнил каждое слово, которое произносил Дженнел. Они одно за другим отпечатывались в его сознании, складывались в длинные фразы, и каждая из этих фраз жгла сильнее предыдущей.

Пока брата Тана приводили в чувство, помогая восстановиться после долгих недель, проведенных на борту «Монастерии», командование Караула Смерти занималось расследованием произошедшего. Что-то не сходилось в показаниях самого Хедеры, в данных, предоставленных Ордо Ксенос и тем, что выяснили остальные истребительные команды во время поисковой миссии. Торчала какая-то заноза, мелкий хвостик, выбившийся из общей канвы.

За хвостик потянули.

И тщательно сотканный лордом-инквизитором Ревеком узор распустился, рассыпался, обнажая чудовищную истину.

Совместное расследование Караула и ордоса шло медленно и тяжело ― обе стороны не спешили делиться секретами и раскрывать карты, данные поступали не сразу, тщательно отредактированные, и не всегда удавалось вовремя отследить необходимые детали.

Но и того, что всплыло в процессе обмена, оказалось достаточно.

Энрике Ревек сотрудничал с Караулом на пару лет дольше, чем могло показаться по официальным документам. Работал он и лично, и через своих агентов, сохраняя инкогнито. Порой он работал под собственным именем, порой ― под несколькими вымышленными. Доподлинно удалось соотнести с ним еще два имени, и еще два по-прежнему оставались под вопросом. Ордос не стал не опровергать эти версии, не подтверждать ― по всей видимости, дальше концы уходили совсем уж в вышестоящие инстанции, и обнародовать эту информацию Инквизиция не торопилась.

В общей сложности под началом Ревека и всех его ипостасей набиралось порядка пятнадцати истребительных команд, и к тому моменту, когда началось расследование, девять из них числились погибшими или пропавшими без вести.

«Алекто» стала десятой.

Хедера, услышав об этом, даже рассмеялся. У судьбы было чувство юмора ― пять лет службы, десять миссий, десятая погибшая команда… Красиво. Просто красиво, варп их всех забери!

Две трети погибших команд так или иначе заканчивали свой путь на борту космических скитальцев, но были и те, кто пропадал на планетах ― как правило, там погибших не находили.

«Алекто» повезло больше ― смерть четверых членов была подтверждена, пятый выжил и успешно прошел проверки на физическую и психическую чистоту. Пепельная слепота, лишившая Хедеру разума, спасла его тем самым от безумия и от подчинения влиянию улья.

Хедера помнил, как спросил, почему Энрике Ревек отправлял команды на растерзание тиранидам.

Он помнил, что ответил Дженнел.

_«Энрике Ревек возглавлял законспирированный культ генокрадов, маскирующийся под ячейку Инквизиции»._

Энрике Ревек был генокрадом.

Они пять лет проходили под началом у генокрада.

Они пять лет рисковали оказаться в лапах у его товарищей, и закончить свои дни такими же чудовищами.

Хедера помнил, как успел подумать об этом. Представить, что могло случиться.

А затем вспомнил пустой черный доспех и две ярко-рыжих косы в луже крови.

И хруст хитина и керамита, слышный сквозь переборку.

Хедера не слышал его тогда ― переборка была взрывоупорной и герментичной.

Зато он услышал его потом. После слов капеллана Дженнела.

Хруст. Скрежет. И крик.

«Беги, Маро. Выживи…»

_Выживи ― и убей._

Больше Хедера не запомнил ничего.

… Его перехватили уже в посадочном доке, на борту шаттла одной из истребительных команд. По крайней мере, так Хедере позже рассказывали апотекарии.

Он пропал из апотекариона крепости спустя сутки после разговора с капелланом. Первый десятичасовой цикл его состояние опасений не вызывало, но затем, судя по всему, резко ухудшилось. Мониторы зафиксировали резкий выброс адреналина, но, когда апотекарии пришли в палату, Хедеры там уже не было.

В крепости была объявлена тревога. На поиски подняли всех, кто в тот момент присутствовал на Альире. Корабли, готовившиеся в тот момент к вылету, были задержаны в доках.

На одном из них Хедеру и нашли, спустя восемь часов поисков ― лишенного доспехов, скрывавшегося во вспомогательной трубе систем жизнеобеспечения.

Его выдала ненависть.

Ненависть, которую уловило ведьмацкое чувство старшего библиария Реста Бенлора.

Ненависть, которая была слишком отчаянной, чтобы принадлежать человеческому существу.

Ненависть, которая была слишком осмысленной, чтобы принадлежать зверю.

Чтобы выкурить Хедеру из трубы, пришлось вскрывать стену. Он выбрал укрытие с умом ― защитные системы шаттла распознали в нем Караульного Смерти, и пропустили на борт. А затем, когда Хедера оказался внутри, ему, худощавому даже для Гвардейца Ворона, да еще без силовых доспехов, не составило никакого труда проскользнуть в трубу, расположенную у охладительных систем. Тепловой след его собственного тела терялся за теплыми двигателями. Его невозможно было увидеть и услышать, учуять и засечь приборами.

И только шестое, ведьмацкое чувство, от которого у Хедеры не было защиты, позволило командованию его обнаружить.

Он сопротивлялся. Отчаянно. До последнего. Выл, как раненый зверь, а когда к нему возвращалась речь, он требовал справедливости и возмездия. Он бросал обвинения в лицо командованию, не скупясь на выражения. Он нарушил клятву неразглашения ― хотя подробности его последней операции командованию были известны.

Может быть, он бы даже сделал что-нибудь… плохое. Если бы успел.

Хедера смутно помнил, что бросился на кого-то с кулаками.

Но ударить уже не смог ― сначала активировался нейроблокиратор, а затем последовали транквилизаторы.

И когда Хедера пришел в себя в апотекарионе ― уже в третий раз, ― он обнаружил, что накрепко зафиксирован на койке.

Это было неделю назад. Долгую, муторную неделю, наполненную изнурительными проверками, психосканированием, и бесконечными часами в сенсориуме.

За эту неделю Хедера узнал, что генокрада, носившего личину инквизитора, выследили и уничтожили вместе со всеми его помощниками. Чтоб уцелевшие команды, служившие под его началом, перешли под крыло к другим инквизиторам.

Но легче от этого не стало. И, закрывая глаза, Хедера по-прежнему слышал, как шуршит черный хитин, и видел гладкие куски мрамора вместо лиц павших товарищей.

А на седьмой день старший апотекарий Павладопулос объявил, что окончательный вердикт по делу Хедеры Тана будет выносить Совет Караула.

***

― Так я оказался здесь, ― со смешком добавил Хедера и указал глазами на крепления кресла, стягивающие его запястья. ― Спятивший, социально опасный десантник, клятвопреступник и мутант с древним генетическим проклятием в крови.

В зале повисла тишина. Даже мониторы, назойливо пищавшие последние полчаса, наконец-то замолкли.

― Это все, брат Тан? ― капеллан Рамирез первым нарушил молчание.

― Это все, ― ответил Хедера. ― Больше мне добавить нечего. Я знаю о том, что натворил, только со слов других, но не отрицаю своей вины. И готов понести наказание.

― И ты веришь им? ― неожиданно спросил библиарий, которого Рамирез представил, как Энке. Это был первый раз за все время, когда Энке открыл рот. Голос у него оказался тихий, похожий на шелест прибоя. Пока Хедера говорил, Энке сидел неподвижно, пристроив локти на стол и опустив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. Его желтовато-зеленые, как болотная вода, глаза не отрывались от Гвардейца Ворона все это время ― и, кажется, Энке даже ни разу не моргнул.

Хедера не знал, на что смотрел библиарий. Может быть, всматривался в темноту его души, может быть, искал в ней проблески раскаяния, может быть, читал в эфирных потоках прошлое, сличая его с рассказом.

Раскаяния Хедера не испытывал. Только жалость. Жалость от того, что не успел насадить тщедушное тело инквизитора на меч, как жука на булавку. Что не успел заглянуть этой твари в глаза перед тем, как она сдохла.

Но эта жалость, по крайней мере, помогала ему сохранить остатки рассудка.

Если все вокруг ― просто дурной сон, если слова, которые он слышал ― просто ложь, то значит, он до сих пор бродит по коридорам «Монастерии». А тварь, обрекшая на смерть девять истребительных команд, включая «Алекто» ― _Ардана_, ― до сих пор жива.

А может быть, и вовсе не было никакой твари.

Где-то позади снова зашуршал хитин. Заскрипело, зашелестело, защелкало. И, кажется, среди этого шелеста проскользнули отголоски выстрелов и чьи-то голоса. И Хедера с трудом подавил желание обернуться.

― Ты веришь этим рассказам, брат Тан? ― повторил Энке, и его шелестящий голос переплелся с шелестом хитина.

― Я предпочитаю верить, ― ответил Хедера, и сам едва не вздрогнул ― так неуместно громко прозвучал его голос.

Слова сработали, как заклинание. Шелест замолк. Выстрелы стихли.

― Я полагаю, мы услышали достаточно, ― проговорил лорд-командор Дейра, вставая с места. ― Брат-капеллан Ферран Рамирез, кодиций Ромуш Энке, ― обернулся он. ― Совет Караула ждет вердикта _Диссенсио Кваэритис_.

От этого названия у Хедеры словно что-то щелкнуло в голове. Из глубин памяти всплыл общий инструктаж для новичков, поступивших на службу в Караул Смерти.

«Диссенсио Кваэритис» называли одно из подразделений реклюзиама, отдел, занимавшийся решением спорных вопросов. Именно капелланы-кваэриты принимали решение о принятии в ряды Караульных Черных Щитов, об изгнании провинившихся, санкционировали казнь еретиков и отступников. Они разбирали конфликты между орденами, поддерживали сотрудничество с Инквизицией и контролировали использование ксеноартефактов. В Караул Смерти отбирали лучших из лучших, а кваэритами становились только лучшие из них.

Решениям кваэритов подчинялся даже сам командор. Будучи всего лишь одним из подразделений реклюзиама, кваэриты фактически были последней инстанцией власти.

Смех внутри утих, и Хедера расслабил губы. Улыбаться больше не хотелось.

Ордо Ксенос требует его выдачи. Кто угодно требовал бы ― наверняка после того, как вскрылась правда о Ревеке полетело немало голов и в вышестоящих кругах. Инквизиция будет всеми силами пытаться сохранить лицо. И лишние свидетели ― и уж тем более, непосредственные участники событий ― ей вовсе ни к чему…

Хедера не боялся смерти. Он не боялся того, что могут сообщить командованию его ордена.

Он уже ничего не боялся. И если всем трем сторонам ― включая его собственный орден ― нужно будет избавиться от него, чтобы сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре ― пусть будет так.

Ему было все равно. И собственное равнодушие казалось ему смешным, но смех утонул в транквилизаторах вместе с остальными чувствами. Со злостью. С ненавистью. С жаждой мести. С ощущением собственного бессилия.

_«Выживи ― и убей»._

Он не успел. Энрике Ревек пал не от его руки. Остальное было неважно.

Рамирез переглянулся с Энке. Они смотрели друг на друга долгие несколько секунд ― библиарий как будто что-то мысленно сообщил Рамирезу, и тот коротко кивнул.

Энке поднялся на ноги ― осторожно, как будто неуверенно. Шевельнул рукой, словно хотел потереть гудящий лоб, но осекся и убрал руки за спину, расправляя плечи.

― Кодиций, ― кивнул ему лорд-командор Дейра.

― Лорд-командор, ― прошелестел Энке, едва заметно кланяясь в ответ. ― Диссенсио Кваэритис рассмотрели сложившуюся ситуацию. Наш вердикт ― брат Тан невиновен. 

― Что?..

Хедера обнаружил, что все присутствующие, включая обоих кваэритов, смотрят прямо на него, и не сразу сообразил, что хриплый, визгливый голос принадлежал ему самому.

― Вердикт Диссенсио Кваэритис ― _«невиновен», _― повторил Энке. ― Его действия были продиктованы обстоятельствами, а реакция, учитывая состояние и перенесенные лишения ― ожидаемой. Оперативная реакция братьев―апотекариев Караула позволила брату Тану избежать совершения непоправимых ошибок. У нашего подразделения есть некоторые вопросы к капитану Ормоле и старшему библиарию Бенлору, но их обсуждение можно перенести на другое время. Брат Тан, ― обернулся он к Хедере, ― у тебя есть вопросы?

Вопросов у Хедеры было множество. Вот только голоса почему-то не было. А вопросы были. Они вертелись на языке, пихались лапками, шуршали и шелестели хитином.

Хедера тяжело сглотнул. Ему не хотелось говорить. Он уже сказал достаточно.

Ему хотелось смеяться. Кричать. Бить что-нибудь хрупкое чем―нибудь тяжелым. Ему хотелось…

― Как они выглядели? ― неожиданно для себя самого спросил Хедера.

― Кто? ― Энке вопросительно наклонил голову.

― Мои братья. Истребительная команда «Алекто».

Зазвучавшие было в зале шепотки снова затихли. Энке перевел взгляд на капитана Ормолу.

― Ты получишь копии личных дел, брат, ― пообещал тот, ― вместе с пикт-снимками.

― Спасибо, ― ответил Хедера. Ему показалось, что он сказал это вслух. Но губы шевельнулись, а уши ничего не услышали. Зато капитан его, похоже, услышал. Он кивнул и сделал знак апотекарию, хлопотавшему около Хедеры.

― Ты свободен, брат Тан. Дальнейший разговор не требует твоего присутствия, а тебе сейчас не помешает отдых.

Хедера кивнул.

Как его увозили из зала, он еще помнил ― он успел сказать, что может идти сам, и попытался встать, но апотекарий уговорил его не шевелиться. А потом адреналин утонул в транквилизаторах так же, как утонули смех и злость.

И больше Хедера не запомнил уже ничего.

***

Потолок здесь был серый. Прохладный, нейтральный тон не давал глазам устать, на выжигал сетчатку сразу же, стоило проснуться от долгого сна. Но на сером фоне почти сразу же возникали пятна, начинали танцевать, играть в догонялки, мерцать и сливаться друг с другом.

Хедера устало закрыл глаза и потер лицо ладонями. В голове было пусто, а в затылке разливалась такая легкость, словно пока он спал, его мозг выковыряли через уши ― те нещадно болели, как при резком перепаде давления, ― и набили опустевший череп хрустящей синтетической ватой.

Хедера перевернулся набок ― боль стекла в правое ухо, и осела там, грозя вытечь на подушку. Одеревеневшие мышцы не сразу откликались на команды мозга, словно осмысливая их.

Сколько доз ему всадили? Сорок? Семьдесят?

Хедера помнил колючие укусы инъекторов, впивавшихся в запястья, в сгибы локтей, куда-то под лопатку, в шею, как стая кровососущих насекомых. Но даже модифицированная память не смогла подсказать, сколько раз его кусали тонкие иглы.

Пятна перед глазами стали бледнее, боль постепенно уходила куда-то в шею. Хедера пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, протянув руку, забрал с тумбочки инфопланшет. Лизнул влажный палец пересохшим языком, ― на его кончике осталась горечь, ― и провел по экрану. ДНК-анализатор приветливо моргнул зеленым, и сияющая на экране инсигния Караула Смерти сменилась панелью доступа к файлам.

Пять иконок. Пять наборов цифр.

Хедера поморгал ― глаза все еще с трудом воспринимали сияние, ― и почувствовал, как по щекам ползут слезы. Под щекой стало мокро.

Внутри было слишком пусто. Значит, это просто реакция на свет. На свет и на ту монструозную дозу транквилизатора, которая все еще булькает у него в венах.

Хедера отложил планшет, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь, кроме номеров личных дел.

Имена. Голоса. Лица.

Голова откликнулась болью, виски сжали расплавленные клещи ― и сразу же разжались, оставив горящие уши и резь в глазах.

Хедера с остервенением потер глаза, но чем больше он их тер, тем сильнее они слезились. Шмыгнув носом, он снова взял в руки планшет. Еще раз разблокировал, еще раз открыл панель файлов, еще раз пробежал глазами по списку. И, так и не прикоснувшись ни к одному, снова отложил планшет, поджал ноги, смахнул ползущие по лицу слезы, сжался в клубок, обнимая жесткую подушку.

Хедера прикрыл глаза, и в памяти снова всплыл сумрак, разгоняемый газовыми факелами, уродливые морды скульптур, поддерживавших колонны, уходившие наверх, под сводчатый потолок.

И голос, сухой и шелестящий.

«Невиновен».

Хедера открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на экран планшета. Ткнул в собственное дело. С экрана на него смотрел Гвардеец Ворона. Черноволосый, синеглазый, со смешинками в уголках губ и едва заметными ямочками на щеках.

Дело пестрело пометками и ссылками на приложения. Хедера выбрал одно наугад, но то оказалось заблокировано. Видимо, подробности его обследований теперь превратятся в занимательное чтение для высшего командования. Что ж. Не больно-то и хотелось. Хедера и так знал, что больше никогда не сможет взглянуть на многоногих тварей, не утонув при этом в океане глухой черной ненависти.

Среди пометок красовался отчет Диссенсио Кваэртис, распоряжение командования о завершении Долгой Вахты и приказ о возвращении брата Хедеры Тана в орден.

_«Милорд магистр принял решение. Мы вылетаем завтра, Маро.»_

_«Мы?»_

Обратно в орден не вернется никакое «м_ы_». Только один спятивший, корвия с доспехов и урна с останками. Пяток костей с борта «Монастерии» все-таки забрали. Как будто в насмешку.

Хедера открыл дело Ардана Кайтарана, всматриваясь в совершенно незнакомое лицо, пытаясь запомнить хоть что-нибудь. Но стоило ему закрыть глаза, попытаться вызвать образ из памяти ― как из черноты снова появлялся гладкий белый мрамор.

_«Беги, Маро. Выживи.»_

_Выживи ― и убей._

Голос Хедера помнил. Хотя бы голос. Пусть этот голоси будет теперь вечно кричать ему в уши слова, от которых по спине ползет холод, а желудок сворачивается в комок.

Хедера глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и открыл следующее дело. И постарался запомнить что-нибудь кроме двух рыжих кос, валявшихся на полу.

Пометка в его личном деле утверждала, что приказ о его возвращении в орден вступает в силу через восемь дней.

Этого будет достаточно, чтобы запомнить их всех.


End file.
